A NotSoTragic Love Story
by IkutosGirl
Summary: Amu is going to high school.. with Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the school's playboy. Ikuto promises to himself he'll win over Amu.. no matter what it takes! An Amuto Story.
1. The Discovery

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 1-The Discovery

**-Hi everyone, IkutosGirl here! I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters (Master Disclaimer)!**

**Amu: What does "The Discovery" mean? Do I discover something?**

**Ikuto: No Amu. You die. *Chuckle***

**Amu: Hey, you idiot. Shut up.**

**-Ok, let's continue before someone gets hurt (like me).**

Normal POV

"Amu, where are we going!?" Ran wailed.

"We are going to the park for the billionth time. So, stop bugging me about it." Amu replied. When Amu got to the park she saw him sitting on the bench. She stepped up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hello Amu-chan."

"Hello Tadase-kun." Amu replied. They walked over to a tree and sat under it. While the charas were playing on the playground Tadase and Amu were talking. They both met here every Saturday night to be with each other. After all they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They had been going out for 2 weeks now. Amu hadn't been this happy since… since… forever. She felt complete, almost. A question kept on forming in the back of her head, "Where was Ikuto?" Amu hadn't seen him ever since she had started dating Tadase.

XxxxxX

"Yo." Yoru greeted the Guardian Characters.

"What are you doing here?" Miki, Su, Ran, and Kiseki asked.

"I got bored. Ikuto isn't ever doing anything ever since Amu started to da-", Yoru was cut off by a hand sealing his mouth.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you Yoru." Ikuto scolded Yoru and then gave him his punishment by flicking him on the nose.

XxxxxX

Tadase and Amu had been talking when suddenly Tadase stood up.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted.

"Ikuto!" Amu stood up and ran all the way to Ikuto and hugged him.

"A-Amu." Ikuto was shocked at Amu's reaction to him being there. Not only was Ikuto shocked though, Amu was too. "Why did I do that? I acted as if I liked him. A LOT. But I love Tadase right?" Amu thought. Amu's thoughts were cut short when she noticed she was still hugging Ikuto and then she blushed. Amu then tried to pull away but then Ikuto saw his chance to tease Amu.

"Amu, if I knew you missed me this much I wouldn't have left." Ikuto told Amu teasingly and then pulled her tighter into the hug. Then Tadase snapped.

"Let go of her you thieving cat. I hope you fall into the deepest pit of hell and then burn alive." Tadase screamed furiously and then he character changed. Within a few minutes of seeing each other Ikuto and Tadase began to fight… again. Amu began to think she would never get used to the fact that they hated each other. Then Amu did the only thing she could think of she jumped into the middle of the fight and was then knocked down by one of Tadase's blows. Then Tadase and Ikuto freaked out.

"AMU! Are you okay?" They both said worriedly in unison.

"I'm fine." Amu told them but before she could continue Ikuto interrupted.

"Do you see what you've done you stupid prince" Ikuto told Tadase. "Oh no." Amu thought, "Now Tadase will character cha-"

"Foolish Cat." Tadase boomed. "This is no one's fault except your own." Tadase continued his so called 'speech' for another five minutes.

"Why is he like that all of a sudden?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Because you called him a 'prince'. You triggered his 'evil side'." Amu replied tiredly. Then Amu dragged Tadase away while he was still going on about Ikuto.

XxxxxX

Amu had taken Tadase home already (Yes his character change did wear off before he got home) and now she was about to go to bed after taking her bath. "Wow, in 2 weeks I'll be going to Seiyo high, a boarding school." Amu wondered aloud. "So will Tadase. Wonder who else will be there. After all, the guardian characters will be going on a vacation with the other Guardians who will be attending to a high school on a ship." Amu imagined what would happen at high school in her mind until she finally fell asleep.

"So, Amu's going to my high school, huh. This should get interesting." Ikuto told himself.

**-Wow, I didn't even see that coming. And I'm the one writing the story.**

**Amu: I'm going to high school with freakin' Ikuto and Tadase!**

**Ikuto: Aww, Amu why don't you sound excited.**

**Amu: I'm so sorry. NOT! *kicks Ikuto in the shin***

**-Little did Amu know HOW BIG of a pervert Ikuto was. *cough-playboy-cough***

**Amu & Ikuto: What did you say!?!?!**

**-Oh, nothing. *Smiles mischievously* **

**Amu: Please R & R!**


	2. First Day

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 2- First Day

**IkutosGirl- How'd you like the first chapter everyone? (P.S. In this story the Shugo Charas are on 'vacation' so they won't be included.)**

**Ikuto: It was okay, but it could've described me more smexier.**

**Amu: I think you both suck like Hell!**

**IkutosGirl & Ikuto: What up with you?**

**Amu: You're sending me to high school…. With HIM! *points at Ikuto disgustedly***

**Ikuto: Whatever, you know you love it. Now let's start.**

Amu's POV

I was just done packing when I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked already knowing who was on the other end.

"Hello Amu. Are you ready to go?" Tadase asked me. Tadase was walking me to my first day of high school at Seiyo High which was located right next to the elementary school. I ran down stairs, said goodbye to my family, and ran straight out the door. I stopped right in front of Tadase gave him a kiss. Then we walked to our new school together.

It was HUGE! It had to big buildings which I was guessing was the dorms, another two medium sized buildings which held the classrooms, and a giant garden which had a blue fountain which had sparkling blue water spouting out of it.

"Wow!" Tadase and I both exclaimed at the same time. Then I began to wonder what dorm Tadase had. I had dorm 23G.

"See you later Amu, I have to go to my dorm now." Tadase told me which snapped me out of my daze.

"What dorm do you have Tadase?" I asked him. Please say 23G. Please say 23G. Please say 23G. I pleaded to God.

"I have dorm… 23G." Tadase said to me. OMG! He had the same dorm as me. Thank you God.

"We have the same dorm, Tadase!" I explained to Tadase while jumping up and down.

"That's great, Amu. Come on let's get going." Tadase told me and then after searching for a while we found our dorm. The dorm was a very nice size with two bunk beds stacked on top of each other and another twin sized bed by itself. There were also three small separate dressers. The room was a light blue shade with a bathroom attached which was also blue inside.

"I call the big bed!" I called out suddenly, and then I blushed at my childish action.

"Okay." Tadase reassured me. "And I'll have the bottom bunk bed…" Then Tadase sort of trailed off. I was about to ask him what was wrong but then he suddenly pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was passionate, but there was something else to… maybe need. Then Tadase pushed me onto the twin bed and got on top of me.

I then did something very disgusting. I let out a moan… of pleasure. I was about to tell Tadase to get off of me, but then he did it himself.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, A-mu." Tadase told me. He obviously thought he went too far. Then I… I think I got horny.

"Don't be Tadase." I told Tadase seductively and then I got on top of him. WE were in the middle of making out when… I heard the door open.

"Get a room." A dull voice said as if the person was bored. Then I looked up to see who it was.

Ikuto's POV

When I walked into my new dorm a boy with blond hair was making out with a girl with pink hair. It couldn't be… no, it was impossible. But, of course God didn't like me today.

I told them "Get a room." And then the girl looked up at me. Both the girl and I were stunned. Then the guy looked up to. It was Tadase… with Amu. Yep, God hates me. One, I was sharing a room with Amu, but so was Tadase; two, I had walked in on them almost doing THAT… I think; and three, I was blushing. And I mean BLUSHING. My face was so hot that I was tempted to cover, but I knew that wouldn't look cool so instead I smirked at them.

"Iku-to." Amu stumbled over the words, and she was obviously embarrassed.

Wow, I thought Amu was going to be a challenge for me before, but now this won't just be a challenge it's a vow. I will get Amu… even if it means stealing her from Tadase.

**IkutosGirl: How was that?**

**Ikuto: It was okay. But do you swear that I will win Amu.**

**Amu: Hey, I am not a prize. I am a living, brea-**

**IkutosGirl: Yeah, yeah. I do not swear Ikuto, I am religious.**

**Amu: Hey, you totally just cut me o-**

**Ikuto: Please R & R and… Bye *flashes smile* *Amu and I faint***


	3. A Dorm with WHO!

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 3- A Dorm with WHO!

**IkutosGirl: Hiya, everyone I… Ikuto and Amu, why are you glaring at me?**

**Ikuto: Really I was finally able to share a dorm with Amu, but no… the little kiddy king has to be here.**

**Amu: And Ikuto just had to walk in like that, didn't he?!? And I was going to be alone with my prince.**

**IkutosGirl: Okay I understand why you are mad, but this just makes things so much funnier for everyone.**

**Amu & Ikuto: So our lives are just jokes to you!**

**IkutosGirl: Yah, pretty much. Enjoy the story!**

Amu's POV

HE was there. Why was he there? God is this a punishment for having such a good time already? Is there a limit to happiness? I was about to tell Ikuto that I was sorry he had to see that, but that we weren't gonna actually do "that" when he suddenly asked, while being obviously annoyed,

"Why are YOU in MY dorm?" That just ticked me off.

"This is Tadase and mine's dorm, too." I replied, bitterly may I add. He actually looked pained for a second but then he covered it with a smirk and said,

"Fine with me… it will be easier to annoy you and the kiddy king." Wow Ikuto was full of crap today.

Ikuto's POV

'_Fine with me…' _that was crap. I was actually pained to know that Tadase had made a claim on MY Amu, but I think I did a pretty good job on covering that up. I decided then to claim my bed,

"The twin bed is mine." I announced as if it was obvious. I was about to turn around to go take a shower when I heard Amu announce,

"No, it's mine. I called it first." Amu said as if she had owned it for months and now someone was trying to steal it from her. Now it was time to tease.

"Aww, Amu. You can tell me if you just wanna share beds. I understand, I am irresistible." I purred the last word and made it as seductive as possible.

"No way Ik-" Amu was about to yell when Tadase cut her off.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you do NOT speak to Amu that way!" Tadase literally growled the sentence.

"Shut up you stupid pri-" Amu cut me off by covering my mouth, with her lips. I was shocked; I didn't know why she had done this.

"A-Amu?" I questioned her name as if I was saying, 'Why did you just kiss me'. Amu whispered into my ear,

"Don't ever call Tadase 'prince'; just stick to 'kiddy king', okay?" I was very confused so I asked her,

"Why can't I call Tadase a prince?" I bit my tongue, I had just said the word. Amu looked furious.

"What did I just tell you? Damn, you stupid cat. You can't do anything right. Hurry get behind me." Amu mood had changed almost instantly, and she even looked worried about me. I got scared for a minute. "_What could Tadase do, he is not even scary."_ I was instantly proved wrong.

Tadase began to twitch, his back to Amu and me.

"You dare call ME a mere PRINCE!!! " Then Tadase turned around and 'if looks could kill, I would definitely be dead right now. He was glaring at me, but he had the most evil grin on his face.

"Cat, you will be the first to be tortured when I retrieve the embryo, take over the world, and keep Amu as my queen!" Amu look shocked; apparently Tadase had never said that last part before.

"Come over here, my Amu." Wait had Tadase just called Amu HIS when she was MINE. I was outraged and Amu could tell, she settled me down and told me,

"Wait here." I couldn't believe it. Amu was actually going over to Tadase. She was going to the 'dark side'. Then Amu did the most unexpected thing ever. She had walked over to Tadase and grabbed a random bucket. Then… she put it over his head. She waited 5 seconds then removed it from his head.

**IkutosGirl: Ooh, will Tadase be alright or will the words that Ikuto said be to strong?**

**Ikuto: He better be back to normal that was freaky… and he called MY Amu HIS.**

**Amu: Wait, what… yours? Ikuto I am nobody's possession. I am a living cre-**

**Ikuto: So, what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Amu: Hey, again with the cu-**

**Ikuto & IkutosGirl: Please R & R**


	4. Premonitions

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 4- Premonitions

**IkutosGirl: Hi everyone, did ya miss me!**

**Ikuto & Amu: Not really.**

**IkutosGirl: Don't you love me. (Put's on 'I'm about to cry' face)**

**Ikuto: If I can see through Amu's Cool n' Spicy act I can definitely see through yours too.**

**Amu: Yeah…. Wait…. You can see through that?**

**Ikuto: ………… :P**

Tadase's POV

What the hell happened to me? I was so insane, almost as wacko as Jacko. Amu must hate me. I kept on thinking like this to myself for a few minutes until I noticed both Amu and 'him' were looking at me.

"You're looking at me as if I had just murdered someone!!!" Okay apparently I wasn't 'chilled out' yet. But at least I wasn't acting like a so called- king anymore.

"Tadase, are you okay now?" Amu asked, cautiously. I just nodded a yes.

"Phew, I thought you were gonna explode or something like that. Oh well, might as well go take an afternoon nap. Ciao!" Ikuto commented, and then left.

Amu's POV

I muttered something rude about Ikuto and then turned to Tadase. I was still so worried about him but, even that couldn't stop those words from ringing in my head, '_and keep Amu as my queen' _were the words but why didn't I like them when they came out of his mouth, Tadase's mouth. It felt almost as if I yearned for them to have come out of someone else's mouth. Maybe even Ik-.

"Amu I am so sorry that I put you through that and I promise that it will never happen again." Tadase apologized.

"Oh it's fine Tadase. Really, it's nothing to worry about anymore. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now I'm going to go out for a walk, so you can just relax. See ya later!" I called to Tadase as I walked out the door. It was time to find Ikuto, we had something to discuss with each other.

10 minutes later

Where the hell did Ikuto go? Wait a minute, an afternoon nap…..he was at the big hill near the fountain. I just had to go up the hill and he would be there. I walked up the hill, and sure enough, he was there…. asleep.

"HEY IKUTO, WAKE UP!" I half screeched, half screamed.

"What the hell! What's your frikkin problem, are you bipolar!?" Ikuto commented while obviously being annoyed. But, maybe I was bipolar, because sometimes, I really hated Ikuto's guts but, other times I really miss him and when I see him I always get really happy.

"Okay I'm here to explain to you why you can't call Tadase a 'prince', let alone say the word while being in his earshot. Oh, and by the way, I told you exactly why you couldn't yesterday, but yet your damn head couldn't frikkin remember anything so you blabbered it out today!" I was still a bit tired from today's events so the words came out differently than I thought they would, but they still sounded nice.

"When in hell did you tell me yesterday?" Ikuto asked confused.

"I'll remind you know."

Flashback

"_Do you see what you've done you stupid prince" Ikuto told Tadase. "Oh no." Amu thought, "Now Tadase will character cha-"_

"_Foolish Cat." Tadase boomed. "This is no one's fault except your own." Tadase continued his so called 'speech' for another five minutes._

"_Why is he like that all of a sudden?" Ikuto asked Amu._

"_Because you called him a 'prince'. You triggered his 'evil side'." Amu replied tiredly. Then Amu dragged Tadase away while he was still going on about Ikuto_.

End of Flashback

"Wow I really must of zoned out. Oh well, sorry, kinda." Ikuto told me. I really didn't care as long as Ikuto remembered this little lesson that should be VERY well known.

"Do you mind if I lay down with next to you Ikuto."

"Not at all my little strawberry."

"Shut up, pervert." Sometimes he was SO annoying, but something felt right as I laid myself by him, it just felt right.

9:00 pm

What the-. Where the freak am I. Then I looked over my shoulder to see a cute face sleeping soundly still. Wait, what the freak, Ikuto is SO not cute, annoying… yes, cute… hell NO. I looked at my watch and realized… I had slept the whole frikkin day away.

"Hey Ikuto, wake up. We have to go back to our dorm now." I said to Ikuto.

"Fine. Let's go Amu." Ikuto said still half asleep. We walked the whole way back in silence. When we got back I took a shower, put on my pajamas, brushed my hair, and finally went to bed at 10:30. But, when I laid down in my bed I didn't notice the giant lump that was under the covers next to me.

**IkutosGirl: Yay, I'm done. My inspiration is back, and maybe even ch. 5 will be out before Monday.**

**Ikuto: What the hell, how can someone, even me, sleep for 8-9 hours and still go back to sleep afterwards.**

**Amu: Yah, how. And by the way what is the lump in the bed?**

**Ikuto & IkutosGirl: Aww, there's our Amu, as dense as ever.**

**Amu: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Ikuto & IkutosGirl: Aww.**

**Amu: Please R & R.**

**Ikuto & IkutosGirl: Aww.**

**Amu: What the freak is your guy's problem?**

**Ikuto & IkutosGirl: Aww**

**Amu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	5. What the Freak!

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 5- What the Freak!

**IkutosGirl: Hiya! Tadamu fans, beware. This chapter is a frikkin milestone for every Amuto fan out there.**

**Ikuto: Yes. So uhhh, hey Amu!**

**Amu: What, you feeling Pervy.**

**IkutosGirl: This chapter is the start of AMUTO!!!**

**Amu: Oh F**K!!**

**Ikuto: Language, Amu! **

Amu's POV

_It is so cold here. By the way where am I? It's snowing, there are fir and pine trees everywhere around me that are covered in snow too, and yet, the snow wasn't cold. It was just the air itself that was chilling me to the core. _

"_Ikuto! Ikuto! Where are you?" What was this stupid girl's problem? She just called Ikuto's name over and over and over. As if that if she didn't find Ikuto her life would be over and have no true meaning. I walked farther into the snow to find her, but when I finally did… I freaked out. It wasn't just a girl, it was frikkin ME! Then I saw Tadase so I went up to kiss him and when I pulled away from the kiss it was IKUTO! Then words I couldn't control came out of my mouth,_

"_I love you, Ikuto-koi."_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I finally woke up from my dream, but I was yelling my heart out. What the hell was that dream. It couldn't mean that, I LOVE IKUTO! Nah, I probably ate something bad yesterday and just had a nightmare. I decided to just go back to sleep since it was so early, but how in hell did I not wake anyone up with my screaming!?!

"Whatever I don't care anymore." I muttered to myself and just turned on to my side and closed my eyes. After a while I stirred in my sleep and I tried to turn on to my other side, but I couldn't move. Something was holding me in place. I slowly opened my eyes even though I knew the worst was yet to come and…. and frikkin Ikuto was smirking, no, smiling at me.

"What the Hell?!? You're smiling… at me?!? Why?!?" I asked Ikuto. But he just kept on smiling like nothing was wrong, more like everything was perfect. Then I noticed what had been holding me in place… it was Ikuto.

"And you're hugging me too!" Was he on dope or something? Then Ikuto said something that told me, my dream was now officially… a nightmare.

"I love you too, Amu-koi." Ikuto said to me, but surprisingly he still wasn't smirking, just a plain smile was on his face. This time, not only did my face turn as red as strawberries, I also screamed… LOUD!!!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" And this time Tadase woke up.

"You damn cat, let go of here." Unfortunately tadase was still half- asleep so the words sounded, well, all bark and no bite. I nervously turned around to face Ikuto and… he had his eyes closed and he was STILL smiling!

"Amu, can you… give my back a massage?" Ikuto asked, appearing innocent.

"And why would I do that?!?" That stupid, ignorant Ikuto. How could he ask me to do something so gross? I mean, why would I want to even see his back let alone touch it? Then Ikuto said some words that rang in my ear,

"I guess you wouldn't care if I told Tadase what, or who, was in your dream now, would you?" Oh my god, he was blackmailing me. The lowlife scum!

"You swear you won't tell him or anyone else if I do this for you."

"My lips are sealed together." Ikuto said to me and just looked at me. I wasn't even going to say anything else; I was just going to have to do it.

"Fine, err, take of your shirt and, umm, turn onto your back." Uhh, I officially my life now. He did everything I told him to do and then I just, started to massage. Ironically enough, ever since I was a little kid I've been a great masseuse. I massaged for what seemed like hours, even though it had probably only been 30 minutes or an hour. Eventually I was so exhausted I just lied down on Ikuto's back and fell asleep.

7:00 am

It was hard and smooth, but yet it had a warm, silky feeling. I rubbed my hands all over the object until I sighed with content.

"So I'm so sexy that I take your breath away, huh Amu?" Oh shit. Don't tell me that… (I now opened my eyes)… the so called 'object was Ikuto. And he had caught me red handed, rubbing his back without even him having to threaten me to do so.

"Shut up Ikuto, it was an accident."

"I don't think so Amu. Maybe subconsciously you really do" he purred the last two words, "love me." Ikuto was as cocky as ever, but it felt like there was something else there, maybe even a longing for the words he had spoken to have been the truth.

"Ikuto, I…"

"Amu, what are you doing?!?" I turned around to see Tadase looking at me… with my head still on Ikuto's back.

"Tadase it's not what it looks like."

"Yah, it really isn't Tadase."

"Ikuto why are you defending me?" I whispered to him. He didn't say anything though; he just looked at me with a small smile playing on his face. Tadase was still mad at what he had seen so I went up to him and asked him,

"Can you come outside with me for a walk Tadase?"

"Yah, sure." Tadase shrugged.

Outside, Near the Fountain, On a Bench

"Tadase, what would you say, if I said 'I think we should break up."

**IkutosGirl: Cliffhanger! I know that it seems a bit cruel but, I'm with Amuto!**

**Ikuto: Hell ya, all the way!**

**Amu: ….**

**Ikuto: Why aren't you talking?**

**Amu: …. **

**Tadase: F**K YOU TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!**

**Ikuto: Go to hell, Tadagay!**

**IkutosGirl: Leave ****Tadableh!**** (Please R & R.)**


	6. Arch Enemies of Love?

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 6- Arch Enemies… of Love?

**IkutosGirl: My last chapter has had the most reviews yet I think! I don't keep track though so I gu-**

**Ikuto: Blah, blah, blah. Can we just get on with this chapter; after all you left us on a cliffhanger.**

**IkutosGirl: Okay, but where's Amu?**

**Ikuto: Said she had something to do. Now let us continue!**

Amu's POV

"A-Amu are you… breaking up with me?" Tadase asked me with a hurt expression on his face.

"I think so Tadase. It's just that I feel like I love someone else now." I just couldn't decide on how to break it to him, so I just blurted it out,

"And I think it's Ikuto!" I watched Tadase's face drastically change from hurt to fierce pain.

Tadase's POV

What, this is the damn cat's fault. Amu is leaving me because of him. Then I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed Amu's arm, she winced in pain but, I didn't care anymore.

"Why? Why would you do this?!?" I asked her fiercely.

"Tad- Tadase that hurts." I just kept holding her wrists tightly. I tightened the grasp a little harder to make her talk but instead she just yelled out,

"Somebody help!!!" Shit. Now we have to go hide somewhere.

"Hey dumbass, let go of her." What the frikkin A. Who said that? I looked around and I found him, sitting up in a tree as always, it was Ikuto.

"I said let go of her!" He said it more fiercely now.

Ikuto's POV

What was his problem grabbing MY Amu like that. He had some nerve. I am so lucky that I decided to follow them. I jumped down from the tree and stood right in front of Tadase. He started to back away but I just stepped closer. I snatched Amu quickly from him and then I spat in his face and said,

"You're no better than lowlife scum." I growled it more than I said it and then I picked up Amu bridal style and went back to the dorm. When we finally got back I put her down and she said

"Thank you Ikuto."

"Yah well it was really nothing Amu. By the way you didn't say anything when I picked you up. Why?" I was ready for her to say anything to me like 'idiot', 'perv', or 'dumbass' but she said none of those. Instead she just ran into me and gave me a hug.

"Aww, Amu you really love me don't you?"

"Yes." Typical. Wait what was that, yes. Yes. YES! Wow maybe I was imagining it. OW! Two notes to self: first, don't ever pinch yourself to see if you are awake; second, I hadn't imagined it, she really had said it. But of course I'm still a playboy, but maybe I'll just wait until tomorrow. After all she did just break up with her idiot of a boyfriend. But maybe just a little teasing…

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"What size are they?"

"What are you talking about?" Wow, Amu sometimes was so clueless. But she finally came through.

"Ohhh… Oh… OH! What the hell is your problem, asking a question like that?"

"It's just that you look so sexy when you're depressed, but also when you're not." It was cheesy, I know, but it was true. Plus, I SO was not lying. I decided to just wink at her and instead of her falling all over me… she kicked me, THERE, and damn, it HURT. Where the in hell did she learn to kick like that. I fell to the ground and I dragged myself over to my bed to lie down.

"Ohhh, what the freak?!" I half groaned half complained to her. She just looked at me with a 'don't ever do that again or else it will be a harder kick next time' look and walked away.

Amu's POV

After I kicked him I decided I needed to chill out so I walked over to my dresser to check the time on my clock. It said 1:00. Okay that leaves me time to do… a lot of things. Then all of a sudden my stomach growled and I remembered I hadn't eaten anything yet. I looked over at Ikuto and decided I would just ask him to go with me.

"Hey Ikuto?" I asked cautiously incase he was still mad that I had kicked him.

"Yes, Amu." He replied coolly.

"Do you want to go get something eat?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. Wait, why did I want him to go so badly?

Ikuto's POV

"Sure, and I'll pay for us." It was the most famous pick up line ever. I bet Amu already knew about it. After all I bet she's been dating since preschool and she's had hundreds of boyfriends since then.

Amu's POV

"Thanks Ikuto." That was nice of him, and plus he wasn't being a pervert or hitting on me either. I told him to wait there while I went and changed in the bathroom. When I came out I was wearing a white t- shirt with purple and black plaid on it. Then on top of the plaid there were also black skulls. I was wearing a black vest over that. My jeans were a bit long for me but I didn't care. Then on my feet there was a pair of Airwalk shoes that were black and also had skulls on them. Ikuto looked at me and right away he turned to face the other direction. I could've sworn he was blushing but, Ikuto didn't blush. I decided to ask him if something was wrong because he hadn't turned back around yet.

"Ikuto, are my clothes that ugly? I mean I'll go change them if you want me too." He still wasn't answering though, did not hear me or something.

Ikuto's POV

Damn, she looked so sexy with her signature style. I couldn't even handle looking at her because I blushed! What am I going to say to her now? I won't even be able to look at her without stuttering probably. But… oh well. Here I go… (Hope I don't mess up and make her mad again.)

**IkutosGirl: Not really a cliffy. Anyways would you guys rather Amu and Ikuto go get Hot Chocolate and maybe a muffin or something and then cool of their mouths with ice cream, or just get ice cream?**

**Ikuto: First choice. I feel like CHOCOlate.**

**Amu: I don't really care.**

**Ikuto: Plus the first choice will make the date longer. *winks at amu***

**Amu: *mutters something* Please R & R (and please pick the second choice!)**


	7. It's a Date!

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 7- It's a Date!

**IkutosGirl: The votes are in and… Hot Coco and Ice Cream it is! Let's just say Hot Coco totally WON!**

**Ikuto: Yes, Amuto all the way!**

**Amu: When the freak did my lunch turn into a date with Ikuto!**

**IkutosGirl: When I decided it would be!! Now shut the *beep* UP!!**

**Ikuto: Are you okay?**

**IkutosGirl: Need… chocolate…milk!!!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Okaaay.**

Ikuto's POV

"Ummm… Amu, you… uh…" I didn't know what to say so acted instead.

Amu's POV

I was waiting for Ikuto to finish what he was saying but instead I began to feel something crush against my lips. They were forceful, possessive, and there and they were something else too, maybe lustful. Ikuto's tongue licked my bottom lip, trying to gain access to my mouth. That's when I pulled away. I was shocked at Ikuto's actions and I knew my face was as red as a strawberry.

"Umm, you look sexy?" Ikuto said to me. Was that why he kissed me, or was there another reason? Sometimes he was so annoying, but I wasn't gonna let him mess up my day more than it already was.

"Come on Ikuto. I'm not gonna let you ruin the date."

"So it's a date now, eh Amu?"

Shut up. Let's go already." I told him as I headed for the door. Halfway to the food court Ikuto asked me,

"So what are we eating Amu?"

"Ummm, what if we eat at the Kitty's Chocolates? We can get the hot coco and maybe something else too." I told him I already knew he would say yes because it was chocolate after all.

"Sounds great!" Ikuto exclaimed. That boy is so chocolate happy that if it keeps going on like this I'm gonna have to find him some help.

Ikuto's POV

Yes. Chocolate it is. I'm so happy, but I wonder if Amu is still mad at me about before with the whole kissing thing. I expected her to scream and hit me or something but she didn't do anything, plus she acted like she was avoiding something, but what was it?

"Ikuto were here." Amu announced and broke my inner train of thought. We walked inside and we were escorted to a table which was in the back of the restaurant and was kind of secluded and private.

"Here are your menus and I will be back in just a few moments." I went straight to the beverages portion of the menu to find out what was the biggest hot chocolate they had. Right then the waiter came back.

"What may I get you for today?" The waiter asked kindly.

"We'll have two hot chocolates, please." I told him answering for both me and Amu.

"Or would the two of you be interested in the special, The Couple's Hot Coco maybe instead?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but were no-," Amu didn't get to finish because I stopped her.

"Oh yes please that would be even better. Thank you." I said to the man.

"I'll be right back." And with that he went to go make our hot chocolate.

Amu was furious. "How could you tell him we are a couple, cause we weren't last time I checked?!?"

"So what Amu so we lied a little so we could get more hot chocolate for less money. It's no biggy." I explained to her. I mean, jeez, she needed to chill.

"Whatever." Whatever? Her response was 'whatever'. What happened to the Amu I knew, the one who was prone to violence whenever I was around her? She was acting weird lately. AS if on cue then the waiter came with our hot chocolate.

It was frikkin HUGE! It was in a big, white ceramic mug that was bigger than my head. The bowl was on a giant plate and lining the edge of the plate was a bunch of heart shaped cookies. Inside the bowl there was, of course, hot chocolate. Topping the coco was a giant mountain of whipped cream drizzled with chocolate sauce and little heart shaped chocolate chips. Amu and I just stared at.

"WOW!" Amu and I said at the same time. Then both grabbed a straw, stuck into the mug, and drank away. Even though we rarely took our mouths of the straw it took us 30 minutes to finish the hot coco. Then it took us another 5 minutes to finish the cookies. I was just about to eat the last cookie when a heard a couple whispering about something.

"_That little couple is so cute together!" _The girl exclaimed to the guy, who I presumed, was her boyfriend. Then I had an idea. I put $15 down on the table and then I said to Amu,

"Amu let's go."

"Okay." Then as Amu stood up I walked over to her, took her hand, and kissed her on the cheek.

Then I heard a bunch of girls, and some guys, squeal. Apparently, more people than just that one couple had been watching us. Amu looked around at all the people staring at us. Then she turned to me.

"You're a dead man." She whispered menacingly into my ear and dragged me out of the restaurant quickly.

Amu's POV

Once we were outside I turned away from Ikuto for a second to calm down but then when I turned back around, but he was gone.

"What the-," I was about to exclaim but then I spotted him, at an ice cream stand. Then Ikuto ran up to me and asked if we could have ice cream.

"Please, please, please, please… PLEASE!"

"Well, my mouth is kind of scorched form the hot chocolate…so I guess we could get a little bit."

"Yes. What flavor do you want?"

"Same as you… which is?"

"Vanilla." I looked at Ikuto like as if he had gone insane. Ikuto ALWAYS gets chocolate, especially when its ice cream.

"Don't worry Amu, I was just joking." I sighed in relief and Ikuto laughed at my reaction. Then he turned to the cashier and asked for 2 chocolate ice creams in cones. After we got them we went to go sit on a bench. Immediately the memories from that day flooded into my head. I blushed at the memories and when I went to go back to licking my ice cream someone else was.

"What are you doing, you perverted idiot!" He was licking my ice cream, again!

"Well, now that's two in one day."

"What are you talking about now?" He was really confusing me today.

"Two indirect kisses." Shit. I forgot about those things. He was right, sharing the hot coco and him licking my ice cream.

"Why do you keep saying those kinds of things to me?" Ikuto kept on saying things that were making my heart beat fast.

"Ikuto," I began, "I like you… a lot, but I'm not sure if I really love you yet.

"Well don't worry Amu, you will soon." Ikuto said to me and then winked. We walked over to the trash can, dropped in our trash, and walked back to the dorm. When I opened the door to our room, I was shocked.

"Kukai!" I exclaimed and ran over to him and then hugged him.

"Kukai?!" Ikuto wondered, and then remembered. Kukai was the one that Amu was always talking about, and honestly it looked like I might have a new rival… for Amu.

**IkutosGirl: Well here's the chapter, and did you like my little surprise at the end?**

**Amu: Yes!!!**

**Ikuto: No!!!**

**Amu & Ikuto: *glare at each other* Whatever!!!**

**IkutosGirl: Please R & R**


	8. Everybody Loves Amu

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 8- Everybody loves Amu

**IkutosGirl: In this chapter Ikuto is spared no mercy.**

**Ikuto: Why? What is gonna happen to me?**

**Amu: Kukai's here!**

**Ikuto: So what he's a good for nothing jacka-, **

**IkutosGirl: Ok let's enjoy the chapter! **

Amu's POV

"Kukai! What are you doing here?!?" I was so happy Kukai was here, I hadn't seen him in so long!

"Well, let's just say, you have a new roomie!" Did I hear him right? Did he really just say that he was moving in?!?

"Really that's great, Kukai! I missed you so much!" I exclaimed and then hugged him, again.

"Yah well you too can just catch up with each other." Ikuto announced and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned to face Kukai again, for I had turned to face Ikuto while he was talking, and just smiled. We talked for a while, but Ikuto finally came out of the shower I told Kukai I was gonna take a shower before we talked anymore.

I decided I would were my extra cute pajamas to celebrate his appearance.

Ikuto's POV

I turned to say something to Kukai, but he said something first.

"Damn, Amu got sexier." Wow, did those words really come out of his mouth? That did not sound like something Kukai would say. I just stared at him with a 'WTF' expression.

"Hey, Ikuto," Kukai began to ask me, so I just nodded for him to continued.

"It's a battle for Amu now, and I WILL win the war." Kukai announced with pride. Once again, 'WTF' face.

"I'm sorry Kukai, but Amu's already got a knight in shining armor." I stated.

"Yah, well you better watch that knight doesn't die out in the battlefield." He replied, with a bit of cockiness. I was about to reply again, but then Amu walked out of the bathroom and was it just me or did she look even hotter now. I turned my head to see Kukai's expression and sure enough his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

Amu was wearing a pink lace top which had black sown into it in some places. It had two VERY thin straps and it also had some VERY short bottoms to match. Her hair was in a messy ponytail which looked, sexy. She also had no bra on underneath. Very cool. Can't… stop…being… perverted,

"Hey, _Amu_." I said her name seductively. She looked at me, shock plain on her face. I just winked at her. Amu was, of course, blushing, but when I thought she was going to come over to me, she went over to Kukai and started to talk to him as if I wasn't there. Kukai looked over at me through the corner of his eye, and I swear he was smirking at me… damn.

Amu's POV

After Talking to Kukai for awhile I decided I should get to bed since we were starting school the next day. I hadn't even checked my schedule I suddenly noticed so I went over to my backpack to check the paper. I memorized every class and it's time after looking through it a few times, but then I noticed something. On the desk next to my backpack, was Ikuto's schedule, and on it were Ikuto's classes. I stared at the paper in shock because almost half of his classes were the same time as mine.

I eventually got to bed, with a frown on my face.

Briing…bring…bring! I woke up at 6 am, and school started in 2 hours. I decided to wake up super early so I could pick out a super- awesome outfit. I looked through my closet for 20 minutes until I found the perfect outfit. I jumped into the shower for 30 minutes and got out. I had forgotten my clothes out on my bed so I had to go and get them… in a towel… only. I tiptoed over to the bed and while I was walking back to the bathroom I heard a chuckle. HIS chuckle to be more exact. He was looking, no staring, at me and it made me feel uncomfortable so I decided to stick my tongue out at him and then ran back into the bathroom.

I came out 15 minutes later with my hair in a high ponytail with my bangs still in my face a little. My shirt was black and pink striped and was short sleeved with a v-neck collar. On my arms were elbow- high, knuckle- long arm warmers. They had black and pink stripes too, except they each had one big, black skull that was centered on the top of my hands. I was wearing long, dark jeans that had a few holes in them. I was wearing black and red plaid high top shoes with roses and skulls imprinted on them. Once again Ikuto was staring at me.

I looked at the clock and it was only 7: 05 am. Kukai was awake too, and for a minute I thought he was staring at me also, but then he had turned his head so I wasn't as sure anymore. It was fairly early so I decided to ask if anyone wanted to go out and eat.

"Does anyone want to come to breakfast with me at the school's café?" At first Ikuto shook his head but then,

"Sure, I'll go with you Amu." Kukai replied happily and eagerly. Just then Ikuto's head shot up and he announced he had changed his mind.

"After all, I think I will go Amu. I feel a bit hungry." I just nodded in agreement and waited for the two to get ready.

Ikuto's POV

Damn that Kukai, offering to go to breakfast with her. Next thing you know he's going to offer to carry Amu's things for her.

"Don't worry Amu; I'll carry your backpack for you." What did I tell you!?! He's acting like a frikkin playboy, and I AM THE Playboy!!!

Once we had eaten and everything we still had 15 minutes until class started so we decided to walk very slowly to class. It was an awkward silence, but then Amu suddenly exclaimed,

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about Tadase. I haven't seen him for 2 days now!" Amu was worried, but I could also tell she was trying to find some way to make her feel guilty. She was finding it all her fault Tadase was gone even though he was the one who had done such horrible things to her.

"Are you okay?" Both Amu and Kukai were looking at me weirdly. Then I noticed my hands were balled into fists and I was slightly trembling from anger.

"I'm fine." I reassured them and then Kukai answered Amu's question.

"Tadase has been around. While you were in the room last night he was hiding in the shadows the top bunk bed casts on the lower one. Trust me I was having a hard time believing he was there sometimes because he was so quiet and still. The scary part was that he was always grinning. It is SO freaky!"

I just stood there dumbfounded. I mean, WOW, Tadase was really starting to disturb, the most of it being because I was beginning to think that he WAS disturbed. We were here, the school building. We all walked in together, but eventually parted to go our separate ways (kind of).

In the Dorm; 3:30 pm

Amu's POV

'I HATE Ikuto!!!' I thought to myself loudly while frowning.

Ikuto's POV

'I LOVE Amu!!!' I thought to myself while grinning mischievously.

Kukai's POV

'What is up with Amu and Ikuto all of a sudden' I wondered.

Tadase's POV

'……' *grins*

**IkutosGirl: Sorry I don't feel like a little conversation with the characters right now so R & R.**


	9. What Happens in School

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 9- What Happens in School...

**IkutosGirl: Some people were confused why Amu 'Hated' Ikuto, but really everyone, she is just SUPER – PISSED, so no actual hatred.**

**Ikuto: Amu is mad at me?**

**Amu: YES!!!**

**Ikuto: Oh, I'm…. sorry?**

**Amu: Just shut up! I wanna see what happens in this chapter!**

Amu's POV

I can't believe Ikuto. He has some nerve stalking me!!! And yet, he still found time to embarrass and harass me in front of the whole school!!!! He pisses me off!

**Flashback**

I walked towards my homeroom, which I luckily didn't have with Ikuto. I got there very quickly because it was very easy to find. There were lots of kids there already. I decided to just sit down in a random seat and review my schedule. After 5 minutes a bunch of boys and girls came up to me. They were staring at me as if I was God or something, and trust me, I'm not.

"Umm… excuse me, was there something you wanted?" I asked them in a very irritated voice.

"Ahhhh!!!" All of a sudden people were fainting, getting nosebleeds, and screaming… LOUDLY. I looked at the now giant group of people. I thought they were all crazy or something but then one of them came up to me… and asked for an autograph. Oh Shit. This school even knew about the 'Cool N' Spicy' Amu Hinamori. I might as well play along I guess.

"Yo, I can't leave. Move." I said with no emotion in my voice. They quickly moved aside and I walked out and went straight to my first official class.

I sat in a desk next to the window. There wasn't much of a view, but I didn't care really. As long as I could daydream in my seat I was happy. I noticed that the desks were made for 2 people each so I guessed I was going to have a desk partner. I wasn't paying attention but then I heard the chair next to me squeak against the floor's tiles. I looked up and… purple. Ikuto was sitting next to me.

"Hello, Amu." Ikuto simply said to me (and I swear a bunch of fangirls and fanboys fainted at the sight of us just talking). I quickly re – checked my schedule. Ikuto isn't supposed to be here, I'm sure of it. Ikuto was just smirking at me, acknowledging that I hadn't expected him to be here.

"Amu, when you're as hot as I am, you can pull some strings around." He finally said, to help me understand what was happening. He had fixed every class so he was going to be in them with me. I cannot believe him! He better not harass me, or I'll kill him.

Ikuto's POV

Aww, Amu looks mad at me. All I did was rig every class so I could harass her. Then I got the perfect idea. Someone is going to start a rumor; that Amu and I are dating. I could feel the smirk forming on my face already. I could barely wait till lunch time.

Lunch Time

I decided to sit at the table closest to Amu's. I wanted to make sure that I would be able to see and hear her reaction. One of Amu's friends had just sat down next to her. They chatted for awhile while eating but then the girl whispered something into Amu's ear. Amu dropped her fork and began to blush like crazy. Suddenly she screamed,

"I AM NOT DATING ANYONE, LET ALONE HIM!!!" Then, as if Amu had a sixth sense she turned around to face me. I waved to her, pretending to be clueless. She pointed a finger at me, ready to let a string of curses just fly from her mouth. Before she could say anything though I walked up to her. She dropped her finger, confused. Then I kissed her. There were gasps and even maybe a few thuds from fan boys and girls hitting the floor from fainting. Amu began to give in, slowly parting her lips but I pulled away.

Amu just stood there dazed as I walked out of the cafeteria right when the bell rang.

Amu's POV

The rest of the day was a massive blur. At the end of school I walked back to my dorm with a numb feeling at first. As I walked on, though, I began to feel again. Every step I got more and more pissed. At myself, at Ikuto, at everyone; even at the 14 year old girl who always has a ham sandwich in the corner of the cafeteria.

I reached the dorm finally. I let out a sigh and walked inside.

**End of Flashback**

I laid down right away and closed my eyes. I didn't care if Kukai, Ikuto, or even Tadase was watching me. Suddenly, I sat up and opened my eyes and yelled,

"EFF YOU IKUTO!" Then I closed my eyes again, laid down, and fell asleep in an instant.

**IkutosGirl: It's alive!!!!**

**Ikuto: And living!**

**Amu: Idiot. What they both are trying to say is that this fanfic is alive once again. **

**IkutosGirl: I might have slower updates than I did before but I've decided to try to finish all of my stories. This one is up and running again! WOOOOOOOOO! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE R & R **


	10. Do You Forgive Me Now?

Tadamuto-A Not- So- Tragic Love Story

Chapter 10- Do You Forgive Me Now?

**IkutosGirl: Hey everyone, so this is chapter 10! :) **

**Ikuto: Yah B*tch!**

**Amu: O_O**

**Ikuto: …What?!**

**Amu: You always find a way to screw it up!**

**Ikuto: Why, thank you~**

**Amu: *facepalm* Just enjoy the chapter…**

Ikuto's POV

"Nice to see you too, Amu…" I muttered. This is insane! I am actually going on a guilt trip! I need to find a way to make Amu forgive me, and quickly!

"Going on a guilt trip, already?" Kukai suddenly said popping up next to me.

"…Shut up!" I told Kukai.

"You really like her don't you?" Kukai questioned me. My heart throbbed for a second. Did I really like Amu? Throb. Was I just teasing her for my own enjoyment? Throb. I did want her to forgive me, right? Throb. After all, I do like her. Throb. I…

"..think I love her…" I admitted, hiding my eyes from Kukai's line of vision.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"I said I LOVE AMU!" I yelled at him. Of course, God hates me so…

"You… l-love m-me?!" Amu stuttered. Oh shit… Oh shit. Oh shit!

Amu's POV

He loves me? That's not possible. He toys with me constantly and plays with my heart. That's not love. What if it's all an act though? What if he really has feelings for me?

"Amu… please come with me." Ikuto pleaded.

"Okay…" I replied. I followed Ikuto out the door.

"Amu I-" Ikuto began but I cut him off.

We kissed. No, I kissed him. He kissed back. It was pure bliss. Why was I giving into my feelings? Was it because I had rejected them for so long? It didn't matter anymore, though. From now on, I wanted Ikuto.

Ikuto kissed me back eagerly. Ikuto licked the bottom of my lip and I opened my mouth quickly. Our tongues played with each others. They fought for control; dominance. Eventually we both had to break our kiss for air.

"Wow… why didn't you kiss me like that last time?" Ikuto teased. I playfully punched his arm. We walked to the school café. We held hands the whole way there. When we got there we both ordered a hot chocolate, our usual. We drank it slowly and enjoyed the peaceful, lovely silence.

"Come on let's head back to the dorm Amu." Ikuto said to me warmly. This was all so surreal to me. I began to fear that I might wake up one moment and have this event to turn out to be a pointless dream.

"So Amu…" Ikuto began talking.

"What is it?" I urged him to continue.

"…do you forgive me for playing with you before?" Ikuto said, surprising me. It took me a moment before I could respond truthfully.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you." I said smiling. Ikuto's eyes widened. Whether it was because I forgave him so easily or because I confessed my love to him was a mystery.

"I-I love you too, Amu" Ikuto… stuttered!

"My my, did the big and bad Ikuto Tsukiyomi just stutter; and at the hands of Amu Hinamori, no less!" I teased him, but gave him a reassuring look that I was just joking around.

We reached the dorm finally and walked in quietly.

Ikuto's POV

"So are you two love birds now?" Kukai asked. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"None of your business!" Amu said to Kukai. I wanted to give her a high five but that would just be very, very, VERY embarrassing in this situation. Instead, I smiled at Amu and gave her a hidden thumbs-up. She smiled back at me.

"..ugh!" Someone suddenly said.

"Who the hell was that?!" I questioned searching the room.

"I'm not surprised that you already forgot about me, Ikuto." A forgotten voice said. It sounded like it was coming from one of the twin beds. Then a figure suddenly began step out from the shadow that had hidden and concealed itself perfectly.

"Oh my gosh…" Amu gasped loudly. Tadase climbed out from the darkness slowly. Frankly, he looked horrible. His eyes were encircled by dark purple bags of skin. He looked way to thin to be healthy. His hair was a mess and his clothes were so wrinkled that I was surprised that they still even resembled garments.

"Shocked?" Tadase said. His voice was raspy and deep now. It sounded nothing like his usual one. Before I could say anything to him Amu beat me to it.

"God you're a creep." Amu muttered beneath her breath. I snickered at this. Yep, this was the Amu that I loved.

There was one question left; would Tadase leave soon? I mean I don't hate him but I definitely dislike him. The way he stands, walks, breathes, looks- everything about him bothered me! I would never say I wished he was dead, but damn! Can't he just go away already? Him being here was a bother.

Amu's POV

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Be around Tadase hurts me too much. I wish that he would just walk away right now.

"Amu…" Tadase said my name. I shuddered in repulse. His entire being irked me.

"I…" He began. Please stop talking.

"I…uh…I…" Please just stop this.

"I'm…" I can't take this!

"You're what, Tadase?! What is it already?!" I yelled at him, finally cracking.

"I'm… sorry." He said lowering his head. I took a step back. I didn't want this drama in my life anymore.

"It's okay… if you don't forgive me… I just want to be friends again." Tadase said; head still lowered. My heart clenched. Were tears forming in my eyes already? Ikuto looked at me worryingly.

"The I guess I...I…" I paused taking a deep breath before I had to finish my in progress sentence.

"I want to be friends again too." I said through the tears falling down my newly wet face.


End file.
